Only You
by Death-By-Anniekins
Summary: It turns out in at least Liz's case, that people don't forget promises or good deeds, even if they were way back in grade school. Isuckatthesejustreadit
1. Old Friend or New Foe?

**Heeeeyyy guys :3 So I was bored, and started typing up this story in my notes on my iPod. Yeah. It was started around midnight so I didn't wanna go down my creaky stairs and onto my slooowww computer. Not worth being grounded. Yes, there is some inspiration form Kaichou wa Maid sama but not the maid part. Enjoy.  
Eward: Try not to mistake me for the person from...that book. **

**Elizabeth: Twilight?  
Ed: You read that?  
Elizabeth: NO! (*-_-)  
Stop bickering you two. ("-_-)**

**By the way, when someone thinks something in this, I use parenthesis.**

Chapter 1: Old Friend or New Foe?

"God. The student council president is such a..."  
"A jerk?"  
"Yeah."  
Most conversations were like that after the school meeting in the gym. People were so obvious that I would hear them from the other side of the school. (I'm not mean... I just think that this school was wild and out of order. Some people don't deserve to have freedom to wear their own clothes. Girls' chests flying out and skirts they found in the child's department. Maybe I could fix the school lunches lack of...well real food next...) I was lost in my thoughts, walking back to my first block as I was slammed in the back by some moron running in the hall, causing me to go flying into a wall of lockers. There was a loud bang as I hit the metal followed by a massive headache and black-out.

I woke up to see a white ceiling and a track for curtains to slide on... (The infirmary) I guessed, sitting up. I held my head and fell back down onto the pillow.  
A silhouette of a man blocked out the lighting as my vision cleared again.  
"Oh. You're awake." A voice said flatly. ( Wait. That voice...)  
"Edward?" I mumbled, slowly sitting up this time. Ed was someone I couldn't forget from Elementary school who was quite pudgy and was picked on. I stood up for him once and he ended up following me around elementary school.  
**~Flaaashbaaacckkkk~**

Mini-Liz: "Hey! Leave him alone! He can't help it that he's pudgy!"  
Meany 1: "No way. He can actually try to exercise you know. He's so fat! Just look at him!"

Meany 2: "Yeah! Look at hi-"

Mini-Liz: [She hits one on the head and the other in the crotch, sending them running.]  
Mini-Ed: "Liz-chan! Thank you for standing up for me!"  
Mini-Liz:"Sure. I can't stand those meanies. Maybe you should stick with me from now on!"  
**~End Flashback~**  
It was just an expression, but I guess he didn't really catch my sarcasm because he followed me around up until 4th grade. For some odd reason, we have always been in the same class together. I mean every year. Accept 5th grade... after that, he stopped talking to me in middle school and in high school. He wasn't fat anymore, and from what I can tell he is pretty popular with the ladies. I haven't really payed attention to what he looks like. It doesn't really matter, though. He's just another person.  
" You should stop staring into space like that." He spoke up again.  
"Sorry." I rubbed the back of my head. There was the low buzz of a fan filing the room over the silence.  
"I have to stay here until the nurse gets back. She just pulled me out of the hall randomly. Don't try to get the wrong idea or tell all your friends that I care about you." It seems as if he forgotten about me completely. He had a very straight face. Not a hint of interest, boredom, or any other emotion you could think of. The complete opposite of what a crybaby he used to be. Oh irony...  
"You're just another person. Why would I go and do that? Anyways, what happened?" I asked, looking at him blankly. Still no emotion whatsoever.  
"Dunno. Ask someone who was there." He said in a monotone voice, looking uninterested by the conversation and glancing around the room.  
"Well. Someone seems to have amnesia."  
"Well yes. You can't exactly remember much after getting slammed into the lockers by a football player."  
"I was talking about you- hey I thought you said you weren't there!"  
"Hm."  
I raised an eyebrow. Maybe he'll remember if I say my nickname he gave me. He was such an anime and manga freak when we were kids that he gave me a title as if out of respect.  
"...Liz-chan?"  
"Last time I checked I was a guy."  
"You gave me that nickname!"  
"When?"  
"When I saved your butt from getting beat in Elementary school! Ugh! You are so clueless."  
The nurse walked in, he got up and opened the door, looking back at me with the same expression he had on when I woke up. Oh wait. He doesn't _have_ expressions  
"You haven't changed a bit, _Liz-chan_"  
On that note, he left, without a trace of sound. He didn't even slam the door which is pretty heavy.  
"Okay, Elizabeth. Let's check your pulse." The nurse said calmly. "Please remove your jacket."  
"What jacket? My uniform's jacket got spilled on..." I looked at the jacket around my shoulders. It was a boy's uniform jacket. Edward left without his jacket I think...but he said he doesn't- what a confusing boy...

(Edwards' thoughts: Just another person...)

**Well. Thoughts? Questions? Advice? :T  
Ed: You seem desperate.  
Shaddup ;A;**


	2. Looking Tired?

**Sorry for all the typos in that first chapter. I was really tired last night and really couldn't think straight. Well is it sad that I'm actually exited that I got my first three veiwers?  
Ed:Very.  
Liz: Weeeellll...**

**Shaddup. I never asked you guys. **

I went back to school the next day, not wanting to miss a single day not knowing what chaos would happen. On my way to the student council meeting, a swarm of girls stood in the hallway.  
"He is in there? Are you sure?" One girl mumbled, as I squished my way through. Seems like they were crowding the meeting room...  
I got in through the other door but I had to walk around the whole school.  
" Hey! What's with all the girls out there!?" I yelled, looking around at the rest of the student council, which was all boys unfortunately.  
**Outside POV**  
"Well..." Vice president Jason gestured over to Ed, whom was shirtless. And pantless (Well, he is DEFINITELY not chubby anymore) Elizabeth thought  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR SHIRT OFF?!" She yelled.  
"I spilled coffee on my uniform."  
" SO YOU STRIPPED DOWN INTO YOUR UNDERWEAR!?" Ed ran a hand through his silky brown hair, uncaring of the situation at hand. Elizabeth scowled at him, mumbling something about boys before ordering the Vice president to get him a spare uniform.  
"I have to do my rounds. Edward, stop being so careless. Members of the student council, thank you for putting up with me. I hope I don't turn into too much of a nag." Elizabeth gave a smile, along with a cute laugh causing a silence among the boys. She opened the door, yelled at the girls to go back to their classes, and headed off.  
"Wow. That was the first time Elizabeth has smiled since her parents..." Jason frowned, trailing off.  
"What happened to her parents?" Ed said firmly  
"Well, they died in a plane crash a year ago. "  
"I see. I think I will be on my way."

**Liz POV**  
I had P.E. fourth block, and we went out onto the track to do some laps in the hot sun. I didn't complain, because I'm pretty fit.  
"Oh. Hello Prez." I heard a calm voice behind me. Edward.  
"EH?! Since when are you in this class?" I wondered loudly, as we jogged at the same pace.  
"My schedule was changed."  
"Go flirt with some girls or something."  
"I'm not interested in girls."  
"Are you...?"  
"No. I just don't see the point with all these girls. Drooling over one person without getting to know them. Just based on looks. I could be a perverted stalker for all they know. "  
"You are. Oh. I still have your coat"  
"What coat?"  
(This guy...)  
"The one you lent me when I was knocked out!"  
"Ah. Right. I will come get it after class."  
"Fine. I have to go help with attendance."  
"Bye bye, Liz-chan."  
**Outside POV **

It was after school now. Liz was making her rounds again to check that all the students are gone (it is Friday) and no one was screwing around after hours. (Better check the roof. You can never not be sure enough, if that makes sense.)

"Hey! I should have guessed. You guys need to clear out!" Edward heard a familiar voice yell.

"So what if we don't want to, _president?_" someone said in a threatening voice. Ed perked up, like a dog ready to attack. He peered over the door-boxy-thing that is there to cover the stairs **(Author's note: I honestly don't know what it's called and I have **_**no**_** clue how he got up there.)** Edward saw four scumbags, ganging up on Liz. He hopped down off the roof, hands in pockets, landing on his feet. He did it loudly on purpose, and it seemed to work, causing the four goons to turn around  
"Oy! Get outta here dude!" One of them barked. Ed narrowed his eyes, giving a very cold and intimidating look at the three of them, before striding forward.

"Ah. You are the four punks from the Junior class. You seem to all have quite the records on you, _don't you?_" Edward grabbed one of the morons, whom had his hand on Liz's wrist, and simply threw him over his shoulder like a piece of trash. "Now. Would you mind leaving my President Liz-chan _alone_? I would _greatly_ appreciate it." Edward grabbed Elizabeth gently, pulling her into his arms. "I am a _very_ selfish guy who doesn't like to share."

They all skittered away, off the roof and down the stairs clumsily. Liz pulled out of his grip, scowling.

"Why did you do that? I was just about to kick their asses! I can take care of myself!" **(Elizabeth is actually pretty strong, as you later learn. :3 ~Author) **

"I'm simply returning a favor. Try to be more aware of this; _you are a girl._" Edward frowned, leaving the roof as well.

"That doesn't make any difference. And you are you calling _'your Liz-chan?_'_"_ Liz mumbled.

**~About half an hour later at the hospital~**

"Hello, may I visit Miss Valerie Ash in room 800?" Liz said sweetly at the counter.  
"Ah, Elizabeth. Yes, you may." Mrs. Pierce said nicely, as Liz moved on.  
"Excuse me. Do you know that girl personally?" Ed asked Mrs. Pierce. He had followed her here, just because he's a stalker\

"No, but she comes here every day to visit her friend. Why? Are you a friend of hers? This would be the first..."  
"Ah. You couldn't exactly say that."  
"Ah. Well go on and take a seat so you want to wait for her to come back."  
"Thank you, madam."  
"Such nice manners..."

Liz quietly walked into the room, looking at her one and only friend she had through all of the hard times, Valerie. She was hooked up to machines now, not a hair on her head. Elizabeth held her hand.  
"...I'm here for you. You're a fighter. I know you can do this." Liz said, her voice cracking as she spoke. Edward was able to sneak in easily, and found the room pretty quickly too. He's seen enough here. He walked back through the doors and sat down.

Liz finally came back out as well, her eyes watering and face pale. She caught a glimpse of Ed, _trying_ to believe he wasn't there, but he got up, hands in his pockets again, and simply said  
"Can I have my jacket back?"

"It's at my house."

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

Liz lost that battle, because Ed ended up walking her home, or as Liz saw it,_ stalking her home for a stupid jacket that she forgot to bring with her to school that is easily replaceable_.

"Apartment building?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No. Not really."

Elizabeth's apartment was on the top floor, with a very modern look to it. Especially the living room wall, which was a giant glass window. Not bad.

Ed was looking out the window, when there was a big _thud_ followed by an _oof_.

"Big _siiiissss_ I burnt my fingeeeerrrr!" a girl whined, holding up her pointer finger which was red. Edward turned around to see a blond little girl, around the age of 7, clinging to Liz for dear life.

"Oh jesus how did you- never mind. I have some bandages in my bag. Give me a sec." Liz rummaged through her bag, only to pull out a bandage roll. She wrapped her finger up, her expression soft and caring as she did so. A high pitched gasp came from what appeared to be Liz's little sister as she ran over to Ed, wide-eyed.

"Is this the guy you were talking about?!"

"Oh? Does Liz-chan talk about me?" Ed smirked, ruffling the girl's head of curly blond locks. He looked over at Elizabeth, who was trying to ignore them. She threw his jacket in his face.

"I think you should leave. I have chores to do."

"Don't forget your job!" Emily said, smiling and giggling as she ran around Ed.  
"Job?" Ed asked.

"That's none of your business." Liz grumbled, picking up the living room.

"Emily, where does your big sister work?" Ed asked in a somewhat sweet tone, crouching down eye level to Emily.

"She works at a restaurant as a waitress, but sometimes she cooks! Her food is aaawweeesooommmeee~!" Emily said.

"Student Council President, taking care of your little sister alone in an apartment, and a job? Not to mention studying to keep your grades up so you don't get kicked off the Student Council. Don't forget organizing events for the school, and managing conflicts such as fights that seem to happen often. Don't you think that is a bit much Liz-chan?"

"Just leave. I'm busy."

"Fine. But just so you know, if you need help you can always find it nearby. A lot of people won't admit it, but they look up to you." Ed paused before he closed the door behind him, adding on, "Try to get some sleep. You look tired."

**Trouubbbbllleeeeee and conflicts starting up~So. I hope there aren't as many typos in this one.**

**Liz: I DO NOT LOOK THAT TIRED! **

**Ed: Yes. You do. I'll knock you out with some meds if I have to.**

**Liz: I doubt I would let you do that.**

**Ed: Who said it was given to you willingly?**

**Liz: -Looks in coffee and throws it in trash- great.**


End file.
